


Home

by BlackDeviouseRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance, Face-Fucking, It's really just porn, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Top Keith, but not really??, i just really like the idea of lance giving a blowjob and rly rly loving it, kind of sappy, really have no excuses for this, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDeviouseRose/pseuds/BlackDeviouseRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He – really – shouldn’t love this as much as he does, shouldn’t feel so hot and heavy and hard, shouldn’t want the thick magma in his veins to never run dry, or love the heavy fullness that invades his mouth, his senses, and he most certainly shouldn’t love the man tugging at him gently, urging him on with whispered promises and muffled moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He licks a stripe up the underside of it, mouth gently caressing the base and tongue flicking out to tease the head gently, takes a deep breath, tastes the sex in the air, and moans. He hears a groan above him, fingers running through his hair, and he bobs around the weight in his mouth. He – really – shouldn’t love this as much as he does, shouldn’t feel so hot and heavy and _hard,_ shouldn’t want the thick magma in his veins to never run dry, or love the heavy fullness that invades his mouth, his senses, and he most certainly shouldn’t love the man tugging at him gently, urging him on with whispered promises and muffled moans.

But he does, and he probably always will, and so he pushes a thick cock down his throat and chokes, feels himself jerking against his thigh at the dirty feel of it, and struggles to breathe around the saliva running down his chin and onto his chest.

He was sloppy, something his lover always rolled his eyes and scolded him for, but they both loved and reveled in it – thick cum spilling from his lips with a whimper, and hot drool running streams down his body as he fought to keep it all down, to keep it all _in._

“G-ungh-ood, Lance, fuck, so- ah, good,” Keith pants out, drool of his own tugging at his lips as he pulls Lances head closer, fucks his mouth better.

His hands jerked against his back from where they were tied tightly, trying to reach his dick, and he thrusts his hips against nothing, desperate whines escaping his throat. Keith refuses him the attention he wants so desperately, instead tugging his fingers through his hair and gripping tightly as he pulls the silky strands harshly.

“You’re so- ahn, good for me- fuck!” Keith rubs circles in his neck, fingers desperately sliding over his head, shoulders, chest, every inch of skin he can reach reverently. Lance whimpers at his words, pulling back to pant for a moment before sliding forward to take him all in once more, this time, with a renewed fervor.

He mouths at his cock, licks it messily, fingers twisting behind his back desperately, and looks up through lidded eyes, lashes brushing his cheeks. He sees Keith’s breathe hitch, feels the fingers once more running across his skin, and feels at _home._

Keith cradles his chin, angling his head better, and caresses his cheek.

“Augh- C-can I?” he chokes out, smoothing his brow, his lips, and thrusting his hips as lightly as he can.

Lance hums somewhat brokenly, licks from base to tip, and moans when Keith’s nails drag against his scalp. Letting Keith manhandle him into a more comfortable position, knees spread on the carpet, hands tied behind him firmly and head angled over Keith, who’s situated on the beds, lap, he opens his mouth wide and tucks his teeth behind his lips.

Looking to him once more for approval, Keith cradles his head and begins to thrust, gentle movements that causes the bed to rock and Lance’s knees to ache. He lets Keith’s fingers invade his mouth and pull it open wider, lets drool and precum dribble from his lips and let’s Keith’s breathless praise wash over him.

“S-so good at this Lance, fuck-! So beautiful, and sexy, and – annh, ahh, - _perfect_ , you’re so perfect Lance, too good for me, d-don’t stop-!” Keith keeps babbling, hips speeding up his rhythmic motion, and Lance sits there and takes it, takes it and endures it and loves it like _the good boy he was._

His shoulders are aching from the weight of his hands behind his back, his knees sore and rubbing against the carpet with each thrust, his throat was raw, muffled whines and whimpers escaping him every few seconds, and he could distantly hear the headboard banging against the wall as Keith holds his head in place and _fucks_ his throat. His cock was heavy and stiff against his thigh, jerking with every pull out, and, he thinks, he could cum just like this – on nothing but the heavy weight of a dick in his mouth and fingers tugging at his scalp and Keith moaning his name. He looks back up at Keith through his lashes, opens his thighs wider, and watches him come undone.

Keith was groaning loudly, sweat trailing down his face and pooling in his collarbone, drool following closely, and his – stupid, _stupid –_ mullet was plastered to his skin, eyes fixed down on Lances face.

 _Fuck,_ thinks Lance, opens his mouth wider and bobs his head down to meet Keith’s thrusts-

“F-fuck Lance, you-“ Keith forces out, pulls his hair sharply, and throws his head back desperately, “I-I’m-“

Lance hums and moans, flicks his tongue every time Keith pulls out, and claws against his bindings desperately.

“I-I’m-“ Keith doesn’t get to finish as he thrusts forward sharply, pulls Lances head close, and-

Thick, heavy, _bitter_ cum forces its way down Lance’s throat – so much, _too_ much – and Lance struggles to swallow it all, to take it all in, but has to pull back, let it splutter from his lips and the last strings of it to shoot across his face, his chest, has to close his eyes against it, and feels a pleased flush spread across his skin _._

“F-fuck,” Keith was moaning, reaching forward to rub the cum into his cheeks shakily, “s-so good, Lance, you’re so good, such a good boy-“

“N-no,” Lance whimpers brokenly, thighs straining and shaking as the tightness in his stomach loosens, his dick jerking and splattering more cum across his chest, and mouth panting around the whiteness so heavy and thick-

Keith pulls him up and holds him through it, shaking, and Lance moans and mutters praises of his own against his ivory skin, the both of them grinding and sliding against each other desperately.

Keith reaches for him, pulls their lips together sharply – never minding his own cum that stains Lances soft-soft lips – and forces his tongue into Lance’s mouth, sliding their lips together perfect and smooth and so, so _good._

“I love you,” Keith mutters against his lips, hands resting heavy and rough on his hips, smoothing out the skin there and lips moving against him softly.

“I love you too,” Lance mutters back, voice raspy and rough and _fucked-out,_ hands still bound and pulled tight.

Keith smiles, rubs his cheek again, and pulls him closer to deliver more fond kisses, and Lance- Lance was, well, he was-

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> talk klance to me on tumblr
> 
> dev-fiction.tumblr.com


End file.
